Untitled
by element nightmare
Summary: Sooner or later, all things will come out into the light. For better or worse. He hadn't even thought fleetingly of them in over 16 years. What the hell were they doing entering his life now? AC. Drama, romance, supernatural, humor...lotsastuff
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! My first Constantine fanfiction! Yay! Anyways, Anything related to Constantine is not M-I-N-E (darn it!). Um, I will mention a small town near Sacramento called Placerville. I know nothing of the place. I just saw it on the map and it caught my attention. So if someone lives in Placerville, California, good for you! I don't live there! …Anyways,… Please enjoy and THANK YOU!!!!!!!

Ch. 1:

True to his word, John Constantine _did _se Angela Dodson around--almost everyday, actually. At first it had been just coincidence, then, they actually started to do out for dinner and sometimes even do exorcisms together.

They became good friends and even better partners. Then he kissed her, and she kissed him. A flurry of instinctual emotions happened and then they were inseparable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_One Year Later:_

**Placerville, California:**

Suzanne Constantine, a lady already in her late fifties, sat in her living room staring at a book. No, not a book…an album. The album was filled with pictures 16 years old or more. In each and everyone, a little boy was present. He had pale skin and black hair. Hair just like his father's when he was younger. His eyes, which were just like hers, were of a brown so dark, it could've been confused with black.

As she turned the pages, the boy in the pictures appeared to start getting older. As the boy grew, his face became grimmer, paler, sadder, more desperate. Finally, she reached the last two pictures in he album. They were of the boy's 18th birthday.

His eyes looked scared, and his face was absolutely gaunt. You could make out the bones jutting out from underneath the visible skin. He wore a simple white short sleeve shirt with one blue stripe going across his torso. His hair was long enough to be just an inch away from reaching his shoulders. He could've been so handsome if he didn't look so sickly.

A cake was placed in front of him with exactly 18 candles. He should have been happy, but instead he was just staring into the camera with an emotionless face and scared eyes. The second picture was similar, but the 18-year-old was holding a plate with a slice of cake on it. He was picking at it with a fork…completely concentrated on the piece of food.

Tears fell on the plastic-covered pages as she looked at that specific picture. The boy's wrists were wrapped tightly with white bandages. It was proof of what he had done to himself.

Mrs. Constantine wished with all her might that there were more pictures of her son to look at. Pictures of him graduating from college, marrying a pretty girl, his children…but no, John Constantine vanished from her and her husband's lives the day after the his birthday.

The book suddenly closed shut and she gripped it tightly, her knuckles turning white. More tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, John," she whispered to herself as she leaned against the couch, holding a couch pillow instead of the album. Silent tears still flowed from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Double-whammy! Yay!

Ch. 2:

It was a good feeling waking up like this, Angel Dodson mused. She was curled up against John's chest, his arms surrounding her protectively. 'Definitely good.' She buried herself deeper into his embrace, and he subconsciously held her tighter and buried his nose in her hair. 'Perfect.'

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Her cell phone rang. 'Dammit!' She groaned. "Go away," she whined into John's chest. It was nice and firm. And warm. The music coming from the cell phone stopped for a second and then it began again. Maybe if she just ignored it, the ringing would stop. She didn't want to pick up the phone, dammit! Work was on the other side of the line…she could feel it. "No," she whined weakly again.

John gave a disgruntled grunt and reached for the nightstand. After a couple of failed attempts, he finally managed to grab Angela's phone and flipped it open. "Dodson," he said with a voice still gruff from sleep.

'What?' Angela thought as she opened her eyes testily and raised herself a bit with her elbows. She shot a look with a quirked eyebrow at her boyfriend, whose face was half-covered by her phone and his hand. His eyes were still closed.

"Hey Jerk," a voice on the other side of the line spoke up.

"Hey Ass," John shot back.

"John!" Angela scolded him half-heartedly and took her phone away from him. Constantine just mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face into a pillow. "Dodson," she said into her phone.

"I can't believe you're still with him," the voice from the cell phone said. In the background, you could hear the ringing telephones and mingled conversations that were the normal police department noises.

Angela rested her back against the pillow. "What do you want, Weiss?" she asked and then stifled a yawn.

"Boss wants you."

"What for?"

"Don't know."

"Is it an emergency?" she asked her third question as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Nobody's dyin' if that's what you're asking."

Angela stifled another yawn. "Alright, I'll be there in an hour." Suddenly, John took the phone.

"Bye Ass."

"John! Don't say that!" she scolded as she took back the phone.

"What, the truth?"

"John!" And then she gave out a small squeal and laughed as John suddenly poked a particularly ticklish spot. "Stop that!" she said laughing.

"Come here," he said with hid deep voice and pulled her towards him. The movement caused the phone to fall off the bed and flip closed, finally ending the call.

Down at the precinct, Weiss sighed heavily annoyed and hung the phone. "What the hell do you see in that guy, Angela Dodson?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm here," Angela announced in front of Weiss's desk exactly when the hour finished.

"Talk about precision," Weiss commented. "Captain's busy right now," he said nodding towards the captain's office. She turned to look at the office and saw her superior talking to a man in suit and tie. Probably a lawyer. Just as her mind thought this, her mind's eye showed her the man's true form. An ugly demon half-breed with leather wings sat in front of her boss's desk. "So they _do_ belong in hell," Angela muttered to herself.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing," she answered as she stared into the office. The captain looked like he was trying to hold back quite a bit of anger. His eye was twitching every now and then. She decided to lean against Weiss's desk as she waited.

"So…" her partner spoke up and Angela looked at him. "How are things…going?" he asked a little cautiously.

"I'm not planning on breaking up with John anytime soon, Weiss," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why do you like him so much, Angie? What do you see in him?" he asked in a low voice so that no one around could hear him or her.

"What do _you_ have against _him_?" she asked turning her body against him. Using the same voice as Weiss.

"He's a jerk! He can't have a conversation with me that doesn't include cynic comments and insults!" He answered looking around to make sure nobody noticed their little bicker.

"Well, if you weren't always being so damn defensive every time he's around, he wouldn't do it!"

Weiss rolled his eyes and continued to argue. "And what about his records? Have you seen his criminal records? You're a smart girl, Angie, how did you land yourself in that relationship?"

Angela just rolled her eyes and turned back to looking at the office. "You wouldn't understand," she said in a low voice after a while.

"Then explain it to me. Angela, I care about you. You're my partner, almost like a sister to me," he half-pleaded. He really _did_ worry about her from time to time. She had no one in this world and she seemed to be trying to fill in that hole with…men like Constantine.

What he said caused Angela to smile slightly. She turned to face him and he noticed her smiling. "Thank you for caring…"

The captain finally opened the office door and the demon-lawyer walked out. "Dodson!" he called out and she stood up straight.

"…but I'm a big girl," she finished before walking into her superior's office. Along the way, she made eye contact with the half-breed. The sneered at each other and then she disappeared inside.


End file.
